Un Rogue fou amoureux ?
by verlou
Summary: Moi, Severus Rogue vous raconte comment je suis tombé amoureux de Miss Granger.


Tout a commencé le jour de la rentrée, la guerre était fini, Voldemort anéantie, la vie reprenait son cour. Je n'étais plus à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres tout aller mieux, mais c'était sans compter sur cette gryffondor !

Le choc s'est produit lorsque je l'ai vu, elle venait de rentrée dans la grande salle pour sa 7eme année, ce n'était pas une enfant qui venait de faire son apparition mais bien une femme, une femme qui a grandi et mûri à la suite de cette guerre, une femme magnifique avec un corps superbe et bien proportionné qui en plus d'être jolie disposait d'une intelligence qui fait des envieux...

Depuis ce jour je l'ai dans la tête et c'est impossible pour moi de me défaire de cette image, chaque journée je pense à elle, chaque rêves lui est destinée, elle hante mes pensées et elle ne le sait même pas...

Comment un professeur comme moi qui a cette image d'homme sans cœur a pu s'être amouraché de cette femme qui, qui plus est, est une élève…

Amouraché est bien le terme qui décrit ce que je ressens, au début je pensais que ce n'était que désir, je pensais que cela fessait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas sortir avec quelqu'un, qu'elle avec son corps parfait me donnait envie et seulement envie comme tout homme digne de ce nom mais la vérité est tout autre…

j'ai rencontré des femmes dans des bars et passé la nuit avec celles ci en pensant que le lendemain cette envie pour Hermione ne serait plus... Mais quel idiot j'ai été...

Lorsque j'étais avec ces femmes c'est à elle que je pensais, à son corps, et pour dire vrai je choisissais des femmes qui lui ressemblais ou du moins au niveau des cheveux sans qu'au début je ne m'en aperçois, je m'imaginais l'embrasser, la caresser et lui faire l'amour mais tout ceci n'était que imagination...

Je sais ce que vous pensez, vos pensez que cela est horrible et irrespectueux des femmes avec lesquelles j'ai couché.. Oui je l'avoue mais la n'était pas mon but...

Avez vous déjà tellement désiré une personne que le fait de ne pas la voir vous fait atrocement souffrir, que l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme vous donne envie de meurtre ?

Que seulement passer un moment avec elle ou simplement la voir vous rend le plus heureux des hommes ? Et bien moi c'est ce que je ressens ! moi même il y a quelques temps je ne pouvais imaginer que cela était possible de désirer tant une femme, mais le plus triste dans tout ceci c'est que elle ne m'aime pas... Bien sur elle ne me l'a jamais dit... Mais comment pourrait elle m'aimait ? Comment une femme comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à un homme comme moi ? Un homme qui l'a rabaissé durant toute sa scolarité, qui la vanné à tous les cours ? Qui ne l'a jamais encouragé malgré ses excellentes potions !

Oh je regrette tout ceci, et si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière pour supprimer tout cela et ne jamais la blesser, mais ce qui est fait est fait... Je dois vivre avec cela.

Durant les cours elle ne cesse de se révolter contre moi, de répondre a mes remarques... Elle est devenue rebelle, la guerre l'a fait devenir comme cela !

Je devrais être en colère, du moins le Severus d'avant serait horriblement en colère mais voilà, le Severus d'avant n'est plus, et au lieu d'attiser ma haine elle attisait ma flamme, chaque réponse de sa part me fait tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle, bien sur je ne montre rien, j'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus horrifié possible. Je lui donne des retenus qu'elle fait toujours avec moi, je ne perdrais pas une occasion d'être prêts d'elle.

Mais voila, je me sens faible, je me sens faible de la désirer autant, de ressentir autant de chose pour elle, d'avoir autant besoin de la voir et d'être prêts d'elle.

Je suis Severus Rogue, espion de Dumbledore et ancien mangemort et je me retrouve à la botte de Hermione Granger meilleur amie de notre "Sauveur" si cela n'est pas d'un pathétisme !

Mais le pire sera la chute, je me suis attaché, beaucoup trop attaché et le jour où elle partira je serais dévasté.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder en cour et parfois elle le sentait, je déviai mon regarde à chaque fois en espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué tout en sachant au fonds de moi qu'elle m'avait vu la regarder.

Mais l'un des plus beau moment de ma triste vie arriva lors de l'une des nombreuses retenues qu'elle avait eu à faire avec moi.

C'était un vendredi soir, elle est venue en retenue après une réflexion de ma part qui ne lui a apparemment pas plus.

Elle était en train de nettoyer les chaudrons, mais ce jour là je me lassai de la voir astiquer ces chaudrons, oui vous avez bien compris, le professeur de Poudlard le plus sadique se lassait de voir un élève se briser le dos pour nettoyer un chaudron, enfin pour tout dire c'est surtout parce que cette élève était Hermione, si cela avait Potter jamais de la vie je ne m'en lasserais, que l'on soit bien d'accord la dessus. Enfin Bref…

Je me lassais donc de la voir souffrir à faire cette corvée qui n'était même pas digne d'un Elfe de maison, alors j'ai décidé de la libérer.

\- « Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui miss Granger » Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, elle resta la à me regarder comme ci une corne venait de me pousser.

\- « Eh bien miss Granger, je vous ai dit que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui

\- Euh oui j'avais compris professeur, mais je ne comprend pas, j'ai encore 5 chaudrons et cela fait à peine une heure que je suis la.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous faire me détester encore plus » Elle se lève pour me faire face, même avec les cheveux pas coiffé et ses vêtements tachés je la trouvais magnifique ! Merlin je suis perdu !

\- « Je vous apprécie professeur, Je ne vous ai jamais détesté » et elle partie, en me laissant la dans ce bureau. je fixais la porte, je me trouve, pour la première fois de ma vie, sans réaction, j'étais heureux, je pense que peu de personne m'ont dit qu'ils m'appréciaient, mais le fait que ce soit elle qui me dise cela est totalement différent !

Encore maintenant je souris en repensant à cette scène. Je pense que je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux qu'a ce moment enfin c'est ce que je pensais bien sur.

La semaine à du être agréable pour beaucoup de monde, dont Londubat, qui n'a pas eu à subir mes sarcasmes sur ses potions qui sont de pire en pire, et Potter et Weasley semblaient également moins sur leurs gardes. Enfin bien sûr ma bonne humeur ne pouvait durer éternellement, je soupçonne Merlin de m'en vouloir pour quelques choses…

C'était un jeudi, nous étions en train de nous restaurer à la grande salle, comme à mon habitude, je la regardais, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi… Et là c'est à ce moment précisément que ma mauvaise humeur est revenu au galop, lorsque j'ai vu Weasley ! Ce bouffon ! Mettre sa main sur MA Hermione ! Et l'embrasser sur la joue ! Je l'ai haï comme jamais auparavant ! Cet homme qui semblait au premier abord sans danger aucune mais qui lorsqu'on y réfléchi est plus dangereux que n'importe qui d'autre ! Tout ou presque est fait pour que cet homme et cette femme soient ensemble … Ils ont le même âges, ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils sont de la même maison et ont partagé ensemble beaucoup trop de chose… Et je pense que cela suffit amplement pour les faire se réunir… Mais je ne peux pas laisser faire cela, non…. C'est impossible ! Depuis ce jour à la grande salle ils semblent de plus en plus proche et cela m'est insupportable !

Bien sur comme tout bon Serpentards qui se respectent je me venge sur lui, le nombre de retenue qui à eu avec Rusard, le nombres de balle qui n'a pu attraper lors des matchs de Quidditch… j'en étais la cause en plus du nombre de potion qu'il a bu que j'ai maladroitement versé dans sa soupe, bien sur ce ne sont pas des potions considérées comme dangereuses, je tiens tout de même à mon poste de professeur, ce sont des potions beaucoup plus subtiles, une potion pour lui faire apparaître des boutons plus moche les uns que les autres, ou bien le rendre bleu enfin ce genre de potion… Ses heures passaient à l'infirmerie sont des heures passaient loin de mon Hermione! Bien sur je n'enlève que peu de point, je ne veux pas pénaliser Hermione…

Mais comme je l'avais dit plus haut j'ai connu un meilleur jour que la dernière fois. C'était en fin d'année, les ASPIC venaient de passer et il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances, cela aurait du être un jour horrible pour moi puisque cela signifiait qu'il me restait une seule semaine à ses cotés…

Je fessais comme à mon habitude ma ronde après le couvre feu dans le but d'attraper des élèves ou si c'est un bon jour un Weasley pour lui faire subir mille et une supplice…

Et alors que j'allais finir ma ronde j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, je décide de me cacher pour surprendre cet élève, mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je l'ai reconnu, je sors de ma cachette après qu'elle soit passée.

\- « Miss Granger ? » elle se stoppa net, elle se retourne pour me faire face, elle avait un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage

\- Professeur Rogue, je vous cherchais justement

\- Après le couvre feu ?

\- J'avais à vous parler » De quoi voulait elle me parler ? Aussi tard qui plus est…

\- « Je vous écoute » Son sourire disparaît instantanément pour laisser place à un visage plus sérieux, elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Eh bien, je souhaite tout d'abord que vous ne me coupiez pas s'il vous plaît, j'y ai réfléchie, à vrai dire pas mal réfléchie et c'est assez compliqué pour moi de vous en parler donc s'il vous plaît aucune remarque ou sarcasme de tout genre. » Je hoche de la tête, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire.

\- « Comme je vous l'ai dis j'ai beaucoup réfléchie, et ce que je m'apprête à dire n'est pas facile, mais d'un autre coté je veux que vous le sachiez, je ne pourrais vivre sans savoir qu'elle aurait été votre réaction.

Disons que depuis ma 6eme année j'ai une image de vous différente, si je puis dire… Au début je ne m'en rendais pas compte je pensais simplement que je vous admirais, vous saviez tellement de chose et puis vous êtes un remarquable maître de potion… mais tout changea lors de la guerre, je me rendais compte du comportement que j'avais, je vous cherchai durant toute la bataille en priant pour que vous en sortiez en vie et lorsque je vous ai vu j'ai ressentie une bouffer de chaleur et un soulagement que je n'avais pas ressentie lorsque j'ai vu le professeur Mcgonnagall alors que je l'admire également ou bien lorsque j'ai vu Harry et Ron en vie, c'est donc à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour vous » elle baissa les yeux « professeur je ressens quelques chose pour vous qui dépasse la relation prof/élève, ce n'est pas une amourette de passage qui partira lorsque je ne vous verrais plus c'est beaucoup plus fort de ça… j'apprécie tellement de chose chez vous que ce soit vos remarques, votre répondant, votre manière de travailler, votre manière d'être tout simplement, j'adore vous chercher, j'effectuais les retenues pour pouvoir tout simplement être avec vous… j'ai besoin de vous voir, besoin de vous entendre.

Je pense avoir tout dit, si vous souhaitez m'insulter ou autres vous pouvez, je m'y suis préparée à les entendre... »

Elle pense que je la déteste ? Elle pense que je vais la rejeter ? Mais comment pourrais je la rejeter après ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ? J'en ai rêvé sans réellement y croire. Elle semble sincère mais je veux en être sur, j'ai beaucoup trop espéré…

\- Est ce une mauvaise blague ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une blague de golden trio ? Attendre la fin de l'année pour faire une mauvaise blague au prof le plus détesté de Poudlard ?

\- Quoi ? Non professeur je vous jure, c'est vrai ! » Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, je me concentre et essaye de rentrée dans son esprit sans qu'elle s'en aperçois. Et ce que je vois prouve que ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai… je la vois me regarder dans la grande salle, je la vois parler à Ginny de ce qu'elle ressens pour moi sans comprendre réellement et je la vois durant les retenues à m'observer alors que je préparais une potion. Je sors de son esprit et je fais la seule chose à faire à se moment, je l'embrasse, ce fut un baiser simple mais tellement désiré, je l'ai rêvé et enfin je l'ai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le bonheur le vrai mais je suis sûr qu'a ce moment précis je nage en plein dedans.

Lorsque nous nous séparons je vois qu'elle a toujours ses yeux fermés.

\- « Je ne m'attendais pas à cela » me dit elle après avoir ré ouvert ses yeux

\- « Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas non plus à une telle déclaration de votre part

\- Et ce baiser représente t-il quelque chose pour vous ? Je veux dire il y aura t-il un après ?

\- Je pense que nous pourrons réfléchir à cela dans mes appartements »

Et nous nous dirigeons vers mes appartements pour l'une des nuits les plus savoureuse qu'il mets donné à assister.

Je pense être le plus chanceux des hommes, même si supporter une Gryffondor et surtout l'une des plus Griffondors des Gryffondors n'est pas facile tous les jours, je m'estime tout de même chanceux, d'autant plus qu'elle est maintenant l'assistante du professeur Mcgonagall pour prendre sa suite lorsqu'elle aura fini ses études, ce qui signifie que nous partageons les mêmes appartements.

Voilà comment moi, Severus Rogue est devenu l'un des hommes les plus heureux, bien sur je ne le montre pas à l'extérieur de chez moi, j'ai une image à préserver.

J'aurais pu également vous raconter l'un des moments les plus jouissif de ma vie, le jour où Weasley a appris pour Hermione et moi… Mais ce sera peut être pour plus tard.


End file.
